


play pretend

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 8 – Roleplay.Eileen allows her lover to indulge.





	play pretend

“Detention,” Minerva says, looking at her over her glasses. “Again.”

Eileen almost wants to laugh. She hasn’t been a schoolgirl in years—and Merlin knows her and Abraxas had managed to evade detention more often than not—and yet here she is, letting her old lover do _this._

“I apologise, Headmistress,” she says, and she tries to make her voice sound sweet. “But it wasn’t my fault.”

“It never is,” Minerva says with a sigh, motioning for her to step forward, and Eileen does; situating herself between the desk and her lover’s lap. “What’s to be done about that, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> hint: someone's gonna get spanked.


End file.
